The Wormwood Chronicles
by Charlie Van House
Summary: In this story, Wormwood meets a human woman and falls in love. He even takes on a few demons himself.


Trial

For years had he been here, inspiring graffiti in a bathroom in Los Angeles just because a human had gotten a hold of his letters to his uncle. Wormwood had been working here for 50 years. How he hated this job. For 50 years his hate had grown very numerous. He hated everyone who came in this bathroom. He hated this job and loathed every demon from Screwtape to Foulgrin to Ishbane to Slimeball, to Spitwad, to Squaltraint, to Satan himself. He hated and loathed all of his fellow demons for putting him here. He now knew he could count on no one to save him from this meaningless job. He sighed as the door opened again and Someone entered.

Wormwood looked at the Stranger with disgust and unease. "Why don't you go destroy another bathroom you stupid insidious twit." Wormwood spat at the stranger.

"Hello, Wormwood" The Stranger said and Wormwood was knocked to the ground by the very nature of that voice. It sounded like a normal voice to a human but Wormwood knew who this was. This was Jesus the Nazarene, Son of God.

Wormwood looked Jesus in the eyes and said" what do you want with me."

"I bring good tidings" Jesus said with a smile on his face.

"That I am about to be destroyed" Wormwood said standing on his feet. If he was going to face destruction he would face it standing up.

"No" Jesus said smugly. "You are going to be a father"

"What! Are you daft, man?" Wormwood said aghast

"No" Jesus said smiling and this time Wormwood felt the laughter and joy he had experience before he rebelled against God Himself. "You are hereby given the power to shape shift into a human. You are to go to Portland Oregon and seduce a young girl by the name of Julian Fletcher. You are to get her pregnant and get her to keep the baby. After the baby is born, you will show her your true self, and ask her if she still loves you. If she says yes I will give you the choice to return to my side and remember the love you had before. If she says no however you will have to leave and never look upon your son again. Yes it will be a boy, half angel half human a nephilim. If you succeed in your mission than you will have your revenge on all the demons you have hated for a long time. If you let her love you than you will be welcomed back into heaven with open arms. Make sure you don't give your true identity away. "

"I have a question." Wormwood said. "Can I reveal to her my true self before the baby is born"

"Yes but I wouldn't recommend it" Jesus said, "If Foulgrin or your old buddy Screwtape find out that you left your post, you will be demoted even more.

"If that is possible." Wormwood said grudgingly.

"Well I best am leaving you now." Jesus said. "You already have the power" Jesus said to the look on Wormwoods face. Jesus disappeared in a blast of light as Wormwood changed from a demon into a human. He looked in the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. He was wearing a gorgeous three piece suit. He had a black coat, black shirt, and blood red tie. He looked spiffy. He walked out of the restroom for the last time and spit on it just to be sure. He laughed to himself as he walked into the Las Angeles nightlife. Unfortunately, demon spit is extremely flammable and later that night the bathroom burned to the ground.

Chapter 2

Jillian Fletcher cried with tears at her fathers and former boyfriend's grave. She cried and sobbed as she looked on in tears. She was oblivious to the 10 foot tall ugly creature behind her. Foulgrin looked at Jillian with disgust as she sobbed. Satan had told him to keep watch on her along with other demons who let their letters get out. Screwtape was already in town as was Ishbane, Spitwad, Slimeball, and Squaltraint. They all had wondered why they were here together when Lucifer arrived. They all looked at Lucifer with awe and wonder.

"The reason I called you here is because a serious blunder has happened in my kingdom." Lucifer said. "Wormwood has disappeared." Lucifer said.

"Why should we care about that stupid morsel" Foulgrin said.

"Because he is your brother and I can't tolerate demons disappearing even if it is the likes of Wormwood." Lucifer said.

"Well did he say where he was going" Spitwad asked.

"You idiot" Lucifer thundered and Spitwad moved far away from him. "By disappeared I mean that he left against his will. The restroom he was in charge of burned to the ground with an enormous sign of a scuffle. They found claw marks, demon hair and gallons of Wormwoods blood on the wall. I think he has been taken by a number of demons let's say seven."

"But we are seven" Squaltraint said.

"Exactly" Lucifer said,

"You think all of us hurt WORMWOOD," Screwtape said.

"Well, until he is found, yes I do." Lucifer said smiling.

Suddenly a demon came running in. He caught his breath to say, "We found a demon in the pile of burnt rubble that was the restroom. It isn't Wormwood"

"What does that mean" Squaltraint asked

"Shut up for a moment" Lucifer said. He looked at the demon and asked "What did the demon say when you found him"

"He was saying one of the angels did it to him." The demon said.

"So the Enemy has defeated this demon and kidnapped Wormwood." Ishbane said. " I wonder what He wants with him."

"Whatever it is" Lucifer said, "It can't be good. You all are to be on the lookout for the angels and Wormwood, so I have said so it shall be." Lucifer turned to go when he saw the girl crying at the graves. He scoffed at her and suddenly her attention was diverted from the graves and she turned to look at Lucifer. He stood still wondering if she had heard him.

"What are you doing here" someone said behind Lucifer. Lucifer turned and realized that the speaker was a human male in a nice suit. Jillian walked through Lucifer and walked to the man. "What is your name?" the man asked the girl.

"Jillian" Jillian said

"My name is William." The man said. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Lucifer shrugged and walked off. If he had paid more attention he and the other demons would have realized that the man who had said hello to Jillian was their old buddy Wormwood. Fate had begun its clock. Soon Jesus' plan would be made known and the game would be up. If only Wormwood realized the shocking consequences of his game.


End file.
